Love me back
by bookworm59
Summary: To Myrnin Claire has always been just another student, but what feelings are lurking under the surface? R&R :  Claires POV, sorry if its crap its just a first draft I did in like 15mins :


Morganville fan-fic no.1-

I felt blissful, happy and completely content. Which could only mean one thing-I was with Shane. I was sat on his lap with his big arms circled around my waist, his lips gently brushing against my collarbone and neck.

Reluctantly, I turned around and placed one last kiss on his warm, damp lips. _Time to go to work_. I attempted to get up but Shane pulled me back, crushing his mouth to mine.

"Don't go. Stay home. Screw Myrnin." He murmured not taking his mouth away from mine.

"I wish I could, but, unless you've forgotten, this job supplies most of the money for food for the next _month_. Unless you want to result in cannibalism-"at this point Shane did his worst 'Silence of the Lamb's' impression making me suppress a smile "-then I'd better go. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too," said Shane with a sour expression "_Hate,_ your frigging boss though."

The way he said it, _hate_, shocked me with the amount of burning anger packed into that one syllable. I froze for a moment, contemplating whether or not to run back to him, to wash at all the hate and the anger away with kisses, before I checked the time and realised _OMG I REALLY, REALLY HAVE TO GO NOW!_

I gave a sad little wave as a goodbye, which he returned by mouthing _'love you' _before I set out through the door into the baking heat of Texas.

"Claire. You're late. _Again." _Myrnin was stood in the entrance to his shack, his vampire bunny slippers' ears shaking in disapproval. To accompany the slippers he was wearing blue jeans with flares like-you-have-never-seenand a white long sleeved shirt with huge lace cuffs. (Where _do_ crazy vampire scientists get there style inspiration from?)

"Why is it so important that I am here at 8am _every, single,_ Saturday? Is there any actual need for me to have to come in today? Or do you just think that your _trusty_ little apprentice will be _riveted _by every teeny tiny experiment that pops into your head? Or that she'll _looooove _to come help you feed your _daaaarling _pet bob the spider?" I snapped my blood boiling.

I had no idea where all this anger had come from but the second I had started my sentence it had been hard to stop_._ I stomped inside his lab my fists clenched,and my jaw locked.  
>Myrnin just brushed off my anger with a wave of his hand.<p>

"You are so melodramatic, Claire." He said, perusing me inside the lab. But there was something odd in his voice as he said it, that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I watched his nostril's flare and his throat bob as he swallowed. "You do smell good when you're angry Claire…..like burned sugar….and-" he paused closing his eyes and licking his lips as he took a step towards me, "-and-and…lemon" He took another step forward backing me into one of the many cluttered desks scattered around the small room.

Oh.

Crap.

I reached behind me searching for a glass beaker (preferably full of acid) or anything that could be used as a weapon, but I only felt the chipped and drawn on wood of the desk behind me. _Oooooooooooooooooooook, commencing plan B, _I thought suppressing panic.

I set a hard look on my face as a sweeped my now shoulder length hair back revealing the shiny scar tissue there.

"Go on then. Do it. Bite me. It wouldn't be the first time." I packed as much venom as I could into those last seven syllables, surprising myself that my voice didn't waver.

But still the expression on his face didn't change. If I was being honest I would say he looked exactly the same as he did the first time I met him; Black wavy hair brushing past his shoulders, wiry yet muscular frame, giant sparkling black orbs for eyes….however the expression on his face was something that I had never seen before. Intense. Penetrating. Passionate.

_Longing_.

He reached down to cup the back of my neck with his hand, but while I was preparing myself for the infinite agony of the vampires bite, he did something I did _not_ expect. He reached down pursed his pale pink lips, and he kissed me.

I tried to push him off me but he was too strong and my hands were like paper against his rock-solid body. I don't care what rock, paper, scissors say-paper does not beat rock.

His cold waxy lips pushed hard against my soft human ones and I suddenly got _mad._ I am his _apprentice, _his _student_ not his ho- and the cradle robbing perv was hundreds of years old for god's sake!

I put my palms flat against his chest and shoved him off of me. He staggered back a smile on his face.

"I knew you were the one. We've had this chemistry, this spark between us since I first met you. And now our true feelings are out we can be together, Claire. The only thing standing in the way is that boy of yours, but I can have him disposed of and you can become one of the eternal and be with me forever, then we can get married-" I stopped his crazy ramblings by interrupting him.

"What? You think I want to become a _vampire?_ You think I want to _marry you?_ News flash Myrnin I have no feelings for you what so ever! I love Shane!" I shouted at him watching hurt flash across his face. His hurt expression then turned sceptical as he spoke again.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have no feelings what so ever for me? Even after the things I felt in that kiss? You must think me stupid." He flashed across the room and grabbed me by the shoulders and placing his face inches away from mine, his black eyes boring into my brown ones.

"Your pupils just dilated- a sign of attraction towards a possible mate."

"Or a sign of fear towards the crazy vampire inches away from them? Get. Off. Me. _Now._" I hissed with venom.

In fact I was so angry I was contemplating kicking him where it hurts-right before something scraped the skin just above my navel. I looked down and saw it was the tip of a silver plated stake that had scraped me.

The one protruding out of Myrnin's body to be precise.

A silent scream slipped from his parted lips before he crumpled to the dusty floor.


End file.
